Buscando a la destructora
by SandrytaTNT
Summary: yyyy


RENUNCIAS:Los personajes de Xena y Gabrielle pertenecen a Universal/MCA-Renaissance Pictures, el resto de los personajes, son producto de mi descabellada imaginación, cualquier critica o queja .

SUBTEXTO:pues un poco, como para no aburrirnos :oP

DEDICATORIA:para tod@s l@s fanfic fanáticos como yo, y para el clan x :o)

BUCANDO A LA DESTRUCTORA

Por Romy

OSCURIDAD

Su respiración se agitaba cada vez más, trataba de mover las manos y no pudo, solo sentía en ellas el frío metal rodeando sus muñecas, trató de mover los pies los tenía entumecidos, pero estaban libres.

¿Dónde estoy?, pensó, el piso era frío e irregular, trató de enfocar la vista una vez más y se comenzaron a formar imágenes más claras dentro de la oscuridad que le rodeaba, ahora una tenue luz ingresaba por una rendija que adornaba una puerta de lo que parecía una celda. Si eso era, una celda.

Se tocó la cabeza recordando lentamente tras el golpe que le habían propinado los guardias.

Volvió a tratar de mover las manos, pero solo sintió el tirón de las cadenas en las muñecas, el dolor hizo que sus pupilas enfocaran mejor, ahora se distinguían las largas cadenas que iban de la pared a sus muñecas y la puerta de madera de la celda.

Esa puerta, frente a ella, sería su objetivo ahora, haga lo que haga saldría de ahí.

Unos pasos, alguien se acercaba, se podía oír bien lo que decían.

Tras la celda la emperatriz Xena conversaba con el comandante general de la guardia.

Xena: ¿Qué es lo que tienes para mi?

Keros: La tenemos emperatriz, al fin la capturamos.

Xena: Bien abran la celda.

La puerta de la celda se abrió y la luz impactó directamente sobre ella, poco a poco abrió los ojos, los pasos se oían aún más cerca, hasta que distinguió una sombra sobre ella.

Xena: Pero que tenemos aquí, vaya, vaya. -dijo observando a su presa recién capturada.

Su presa trató de retroceder, pero las cadenas se lo impedían, o al menos eso era lo que creía.

Xena: No pequeña no te irás a ningún lado todavía. -la cogió del cabello y la obligó a levantarse.

Sus piernas aún le dolían por el golpe, pero no tuvo alternativa mas que levantarse y ponerse de pie.

Xena: Así que eres Tiara, no eres lo que imaginaba, después de todo.

Xena cogió el rostro de la prisionera acercándola a la luz, y quedó momentáneamente paralizada al ver un turquesa que emanaba de sus ojos que tuvo que soltarla y darle la espalda.

Xena: Solo tienes una opción así que escúchame bien Tiara. -volvió a mirarla fijamente y para entonces las pupilas esmeralda ya se habían adaptado a la luz y logró ver ese azul frío paralizante.

Xena: ¿Me estas escuchando?

Su voz sacó a la prisionera de sus pensamientos.

Xena: Tiara me dices que plan tiene Menfis para el imperio o una de esas lapidas llevará tu nombre.

Gabrielle: Yo no, me confunde yo no soy Tiara.

Xena: Qué demonios dices!

Gabrielle: Mi nombre es Gabrielle.

Xena: Tengo que darte el crédito Tiara por tener el valor de intentar engañarme poniendo en juego tu vida. -la cogió de la garganta, y Gabrielle respiraba con todas sus fuerzas.

Gabrielle: No soy Tiara, estaba en sus tierras pero no soy...

Gabrielle Sintió que el aire pasaba con mayor facilidad, y comenzó a toser, al tiempo que la emperatriz comenzó a dar vueltas por la celda.

RENUNCIAS:Los personajes de Xena y Gabrielle pertenecen a Universal/MCA-Renaissance Pictures, el resto de los personajes, son producto de mi descabellada imaginación, cualquier critica o queja .

SUBTEXTO:pues un poco, como para no aburrirnos :oP

DEDICATORIA:para tod@s l@s fanfic fanáticos como yo, y para el clan x :o)

BUCANDO A LA DESTRUCTORA

Por Romy

LA CELDA

Xena iba de un lado a otro, pensando -Demonios ese estúpido de Keros, se confundió de nuevo.-

Xena: guardias!!.- uno de los guardias abrió rápidamente la celda.

Xena: traigan a Keros.

Guardia: enseguida majestad.- unos minutos después Keros apareció en la celda.

Keros: me llamó emperatriz.- dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Xena: mi querido Keros.- en tono sarcástico.- ¿en dónde encontraste a Tiara?

Keros: estaba en el bosque cerca de su cabaña.

Xena: solo sin sus guardias.

Keros: así es majestad.

Xena giró hacia Gabrielle y avanzó hacia ella con mirada fija y sacó la espada.

Xena: tienes 2 segundos para darme tu verdadero nombre, uno...

Gabrielle: es Gabrielle se lo juro.

Xena alzó la espada, Gabrielle se petrificó en el acto, cerró los ojos y solo escuchó el ruido del choque del metal al romper las cadenas.

Xena: quítate la blusa.

Gabrielle: ¿cómo?

Xena la tomó del brazo e hizo que esta se parara poniéndola de espalada contra ella y con la otra mano le arrancó la blusa.

Xena: no es Tiara idiota, no tiene la marca de Trellos.- señalando la espalda de Gabrielle.

La marca de Trellos era el distintivo que el rey de Trellos le ponía a sus descendientes, cinco espadas invertidas eran el número de las regiones que habían sido conquistadas por ellos.

Keros: pero mi comandante le juro que yo...

Xena: si, tu eres un imbesil; sin embargo te daré una última oportunidad. Quiero que traigas a Tiara y a sus aliados, me la traerás junto con sus hombres, tienes 5 noches, contando desde hoy.

Keros se maldijo a si mismo -demonios!-

Keros: así será emperatriz.

Xena volteó hacia Gabrielle

Xena: tú, vendrás conmigo.

Gabrielle no se movió, pues su mente aún estaba procesando todo lo ocurrido.

Xena: o quieres quedarte aquí?

Xena la soltó y salió de la celda, Gabrielle volvió en si dándose cuenta que no tenía blusa, así que se cubrió con lo que pudo, y siguió a la emperatriz, apoyándose en los muros de piedra labrada que adornaban la escalera que la llevaban a la torre mas alta del castillo, llegaron hasta una habitación .

La emperatriz abrió la puerta

Xena: entra- ordenó la emperatriz quedándose en la puerta.

Gabrielle penetró lentamente en la habitación mas fascinante que había visto al menos hasta ahora, claro comparándola con las chozas de su aldea.

Estos pisos eran de madera y una alfombra roja adornaba un extremo de la habitación, haciendo juego con diversos cojines de colores.

A pesar de la aparente belleza de la habitación Gabrielle notó algo raro en ella, no habían ventanas, muebles, ni siquiera una cama, además de ser una habitación pequeña casi del tamaño de la celda en la que se encontraba, notó unos adornos metálicos en la pared que se encontraba apoya en la alfombra.

Gabrielle se acerco a la alfombra hipnotizada por esos peculiares objetos metálicos que estaban junto a ella.

Xena: espero que te guste.

Gabrielle: Ah!- Gabrielle giró rápidamente al darse cuenta donde y con quién se encontraba.

Xena puso sus ojos en ella y se acercó tanto que Gabrielle casi le podía sentir la respiración.

Xena: arrodíllate.

Gabrielle no se movió, solo sintió un gélido azul penetrar sus pupilas, tanto que no podía respirar.

Xena: no querrás que te lo vuelva a repetir ¿verdad?- dijo con un tono casi sensual al mismo tiempo que colocaba su mano derecha en el hombro de Gabrielle, empujándola hacia abajo para que hiciera lo que ordenaba.

Xena: no pienses en resistirte porque será lo último que hagas.

Gabrielle estaba petrificada por esos ojos, por lo que le decía que casi no podía otra cosa mas que hacer lo que le ordenaban.

Xena: dame tu mano.

Gabrielle reaccionó de pronto al darse cuenta que aún estaba sin blusa cubriéndose solo con parte de lo que quedó de ella, así que se cubrió con la mano izquierda y le ofreció la derecha a la emperatriz.

Xena: así me gusta, ahora dame la otra mano.

Gabrielle tragó un poco de saliva antes de ofrecerle su última protección, Xena cogió la mano de Gabrielle sin dejar de admirar su anatomía. Gabrielle bajó la mirada en ese instante.

Xena: mírame y mantén las manos arriba.

Gabrielle alzó la mirada y Xena agudizó aún más la vista hacia su presa mostrando una ligera sonrisa en los labios, como haciendo un preámbulo antes de devorar su presa.

La emperatriz cogió bruscamente del cuello a Gabrielle empujándola hacia la alfombra, tomó las muñecas de Gabrielle y las apoyó contra la pared de donde salían unas aros metálicos, que uso para esposarla.

La respiración de Gabrielle volvió a acelerarse, su mente no entendía por que no podía luchar, solo yacía ahí congelada con su mirada.

Xena ajustó bien las esposas jalando las cadenas un poco más para que su presa pudiera moverse.

RENUNCIAS:Los personajes de Xena y Gabrielle pertenecen a Universal/MCA-Renaissance Pictures, el resto de los personajes, son producto de mi descabellada imaginación, cualquier critica o queja .

SUBTEXTO:pues un poco, como para no aburrirnos :oP

DEDICATORIA:para tod@s l@s fanfic fanáticos como yo, y para el clan x :o) y especialmente para marta que 100pre me anima a seguir escribiendo.

BUCANDO A LA DESTRUCTORA

Por Romy

ESPOSADA

Gabrielle inmóvil solo podía fijarse en esos ojos azules que congelaban su corazón y al mismo tiempo lo aceleraban.

Xena: muy bien, dime todo y dímelo ahora, que hacías con Tiara.

Gabrielle: solo estaba por sus tierras, ya se lo dije.

Xena: no tengo mucha paciencia, te lo advierto.

Xena puso su mano bajo el cinturón que ajustaba sus pantalones de cuero negro, de donde saco una fina navaja. La cual fue acercándola hacia el pecho de Gabrielle.

Gabrielle: ¿qué va hacer?

Xena: estoy a punto de perder la paciencia sino me dices lo que quiero saber.

Gabrielle: esta bien, le diré todo, estuve en el bosque cerca de la cabaña de Tiara, me disfracé para llegar hacia la destructora.

Xena: ¿qué fue lo que dijiste?

Gabrielle: no la conozco, se lo juro, solo quería llegar a ella a "La Destructora de Naciones".

Xena: ¿cómo sabes de ella?

Gabrielle: vi una de las banderas que su ejército portaba, y encontré a uno de sus guardias cerca del bosque de Arquelon donde me encontraron.

Los guardias rodeaban su cabaña nadie entraba sin antes consultar dentro excepto ese día, no había nadie y decidí entrar, cuando me propuse aproximarme me golpearon y no recuerdo más.

Xena se alejó de ella, dándole la espalda, se incorporó.

Así que esta usando mi nombre.Pensó, para sí.Aliándose y traicionando a mis amigos, "divide y conquista"

Xena soltó una carcajada irónica.

Xena: aprendiste bien Tiara, lástima que no te dure mucho.

Gabrielle oía a la emperatriz y no entendía nada.

Tal vez esta locapensótengo que salir de aquí.

Gabrielle trato de jalar las esposas para liberarse, pero era imposible, se arrodilló y tiró fuertemente de ellas, pero el efecto fue el opuesto, las cadenas comenzaron a acortarse tirandola cada vez mas hacia la pared y estirándole los brazos mas y mas.

Xena escuchó el roce de las cadenas, seguido de un gemido, lo que hizo que gire y se dirija hacia ella.

Xena: dime ¿Qué se siente?

Gabrielle: detenlo, por favor, me lastima.

Gabrielle solo cerró los ojos sintiendo como sus muñecas se estiraban mas.

Xena cogió las esposas que sujetaban las muñecas de su presa y las liberó.

Xena: esta vez será gratis, la próxima tendrás que darme algo a cambio.

Gabrielle cayó de rodillas, cogiéndose las muñecas casi entumecidas por el dolor.

Xena: no intentes escapar o la próxima vez perderás las manos, y no queremos que eso suceda, verdad?

Gabrielle: ¿qué quiere de mi?

Xena: eso te lo diré en la noche.

Xena cerró la puerta luego de salir de la celda tan lujosamente decorada.

RENUNCIAS:Los personajes de Xena y Gabrielle pertenecen a Universal/MCA-Renaissance Pictures, el resto de los personajes, son producto de mi descabellada imaginación, cualquier critica o queja .

SUBTEXTO:pues un poco, como para no aburrirnos :oP

DEDICATORIA:para tod@s l@s fanfic fanáticos como yo, y para el clan x :o) y especialmente para marta que 100pre me anima a seguir escribiendo.

BUCANDO A LA DESTRUCTORA

Por Romy

SUEÑO PROFUNDO

La noche cayó, otra vez la oscuridad rodeaba a Gabrielle, pero esta vez era diferente, esta vez sabía donde estaba, o al menos eso creía, estaba en una habitación alfombrada llena de lujos, pero al fin y al cabo era una celda, las cadenas habían desaparecido pero el miedo no.

Gabrielle comenzaba a sentir más y más esa oscuridad conforme pasaban las horas.

Gabrielle: esta oscureciendo más, hace frío, brrr...

Gabrielle sentía como los vellos de la piel se erizaban al entrar en contacto con el viento que se colaba por detrás de la puerta. Trató de abrigarse lo mas que pudo con las manos, pero no lo suficiente, así que decidió refugiarse en la alfombra, y taparse con los cojines que estaban sobre ella, hasta enterrarse con ellos, el frío comenzó a desaparecer, y un profundo sueño se sumió en ella por completo.

Habían pasado 4 horas desde que se quedó dormida, momento en el cual la Emperatriz decidió regresar a la habitación.

La emperatriz abrió la puerta de la celda y encendió una lámpara que estaba encima de una mesa al lado de la entrada.

Xena no veía a nadie en la habitación, así que ese error visual se lo atribuyó a la poca iluminación.

Xena: Gabrielle.- llamó a la prisionera, pero no hubo respuesta.

Xena: si no te encuentro, te juro que conocerás a la Destructora de Naciones que tanto buscas.

Xena: Gabrielle.- gritó y nada, no hubo respuesta.

Xena: Terses.- llamó, haciendo que el jefe de guardia y el segundo en mando después de Keros apareciera rápidamente frente a ella

Terses: a sus servicios emperatriz.- dijo haciendo una venia.

Xena: busca a Gabrielle, quiero su cabeza.

Terses: ¿Gabrielle?

Xena: la prisionera que estaba en la celda.- dijo casi gritando.

Terses: enseguida su majestad.

DESPERTANDO

Xena entró a la habitación y cerró la puerta, tirándola fuertemente, lo que hizo que Gabrielle comenzara a salir de su profundo sueño.

Xena observó unos cojines en la alfombra colocados muy inusualmente, y más aún como alguno de ellos subían y bajaban.

Xena salió inmediatamente de la habitación e hizo que llamaran a Terses nuevamente.

Terses: ¿me llamó majestad?

Xena: si, cancela la orden.

Un poco confuso el jefe de guardia asintió y se retiró.

Xena sacó la espada y muy suavemente retiró los cojines para descubrir a su prisionera que aun seguía dormida.

La emperatriz se retiró y se dirigió hacia la mesa, en donde había un jarra de agua, con la cual regresó hacia donde yacía dormida Gabrielle para verter el contenido sobre ella.

Xena: veamos si todavía sigues con sueño después de esto.- dijo arqueando los labios hasta formar una sonrisa con ellos.

Xena vació el agua sobre Gabrielle haciendo que se levantara sobresaltada, para encontrar la espada de Xena sobre su cuello, lo que hizo que se parara rápidamente retrocediendo a la vez para alejarse de la filosa espada de la guerrera, lo que no logró exitosamente, ya que la emperatriz siguió avanzando manteniendo la espada en su lugar, y aún más haciendo retroceder a su presa más y más hasta llevarla al borde de una mesa que se atravesaba en su camino.

La respiración de Gabrielle se aceleraba más y más al verse acorralada, ella la tenía en la mira, notaba como esos ojos azules se estrechaban más y más enfocando más directamente hacia ella. La emperatriz la tenía donde quería y lo sabía.

Gabrielle fue cediendo ante la mirada gélida de la emperatriz, a la vez que la emperatriz se incorporaba sobre ella sin quitarle la espada del cuello y logrando colocarla de espaldas, boca arriba sobre la mesa.

Gabrielle sintiendo de cerca la respiración de la emperatriz, la escuchó susurrarle al oído.

Xena: ¿sabes que casi pierdes la cabeza?

Gabrielle: quieres mi cabeza, ¿eso es?

Xena: la quería hace un momento.- dijo retrocediendo un poco.

Xena: ahora solo quiero una cosa de ti.- volvió a acercarse más dejando caer la espada para poder apoyarse mejor sobre la mesa, su respiración volvió a acelerarse más.

BUCANDO A LA DESTRUCTORA

Por Romy

RECORDANDO

Xena se acercó a su oído.

Xena: dime, ¿Qué eres de Tiara?.- susurrándole en un tono seductor.

Gabrielle: se lo dije, no la conozco.

Xena pasó el dorso de la mano por su mejilla, y volvió a susurrarle al oído.

Xena: ¿eres su amante?

Gabrielle: no, no lo soy.- contestó sobresaltada.

Xena notó que Gabrielle se ponía cada vez más tensa, por lo que se acercó aún más rozando sus labios, fue entonces que notó que su presa se paralizaba; Xena dejó de rozar sus labios para abrirlos lentamente y besarlos.

Cuando Gabrielle reaccionó fue demasiado tarde. Estaba debajo de ella.

Gabrielle tenía que hacer algo para despegarse de ella, trató de retroceder, pero Xena la cogió de las manos, puso su rodilla entre sus piernas, abriéndose camino entre ellas.

Gabrielle sabía que no tenía escapatoria, estaba cediendo, sus brazos ya no tenían fuerza para luchar, o tal vez no querían hacerlo. Fue entonces cuando Xena volvió a acercarse a su oído

Xena: ¿por qué buscabas a la Destructora de Naciones?

Gabrielle: ella, se llevó a mi hermana

Xena dejó de respirar por una milésima de segundo y se apartó, se paró y dándole la espalda de dirigió hacia la pared.

Gabrielle: -siguió hablando- encontré mi casa destruída, mi hermana ya no estaba, fue entonces cuando los de la aldea vecina me lo dijeron, la Destructora de Naciones se la había llevado para venderla, fui tras su rastro y solo encontré su cuerpo sin vida en las afueras de la aldea.

Xena: y quisiste vengar su muerte.

Gabrielle: si, pero cuando logré acercarme, me golpearon y desperté en la celda.

Xena, retrocedió mentalmente en el tiempo mientras la esclava, le narraba lo que a su familia le había acontecido; recordó aquella aldea en la que uno de sus guardias fue ejecutado por matar a los prisioneros sin su autorización.

Gabrielle terminó de narrar su historia y cuando volvió hacia la emperatriz esta se había quedado hipnotizada en sus recuerdos.

Gabrielle: ¿emperatriz?

Xena volteó bruscamente al retornar a la realidad, y se acercó a la prisionera quitándose la capa que la cubría.

Xena: duerme un poco, te mandaré comida.- dicho esto le puso su capa sobre los hombros, retirándose de la celda.

Solo se escuchó un susurro.

Gabrielle: gracias... -mientras ella se entregaba a Morfeo.

TRAMPAS

Fuera del castillo solo la luna iluminaba el rostro de la guerrera, tratando de olvidar su pasado, y recuperar su presente.

Uno de los guardias se aproximó ofreciéndole un sobre.

Xena no volteó.

Xena: que pasa ya regresó Keros.

Trevor: no su majestad, pero mandó un mensaje.- fue entonces cuando la emperatriz giró hacia el guardia.

Trevor: su majestad...- se arrodilló extendiéndole el sobre.

Xena: que esperas. ¡¡Léemelo!!

Trevor: está pidiendo refuerzos majestad, dice que esta cerca del campamento de Tiara, pero necesita mas guardias para atacar.

Xena: la guardia imperial, claro. Puedes retirarte.

El guardia se retiró dejando a la emperatriz planeando su respuesta.

Xena: ¿con que quieres jugar en los dos bandos?, esta bien, jugaremos.- la media sonrisa de la emperatriz avecinaba un ataque, y eso sería lo que haría.

Xena se retiró a su alcoba, mientras tanto Gabrielle seguía en un profundo sueño.

undefined

BUCANDO A LA DESTRUCTORA

Por Romy

OTRO MAÑANA

Gabrielle abrió los ojos lentamente sintiendo un olor apacible, que ya le resultaba familiar, notó que una capa la cubría, ese olor, esa sensación de seguridad hizo que volviera a cerrar los ojos, aún no quería despertar del sueño que le regresaba la calma.

Xena se dirigió a la torre para ver a la prisionera.

Abrió la puerta y reconoció su manta, también notó que la prisionera no había probado ningún alimento, la pequeña rubia seguía dormida.

Se quedó observado su respiración casi hipnotizada hasta que escuchó unos golpes tras la celda.

Xena se agachó para que los guardias no la vieran.

Guardia: Xena no esta, te lo aseguro.

Guardia 2: si, la busqué y no esta dentro del castillo, parece que Keros esta tramando algo.

Guardia: entremos es hora de jugar con la esclava, antes de que la Emperatriz la eche a perder... je, je.

Guardia 2: aunque probablemente la Emperatriz ya haya jugado con esta... ja, ja.

Los guardias penetraron a la celda abriéndola de un golpe, lo cual ocasionó un sobresalto de la prisionera, tratando de identificar en donde se encontraba descubrió la mirada de la emperatriz que le hacia señas y le susurraba.

Xena: Shhh.., - colocando el índice en los labios para mantenerse invisible. Gabrielle asintió con la cabeza.

Gabrielle se incorporó al ver a los guardias acercándosele.

G1: hola pequeña, no te preocupes, solo queremos jugar. La Emperatriz no tiene que enterarse - guiñando el ojo se acercaba aún más.

G2: si, solo queremos jugar un poco... je, je

Gabrielle, se incorporó y retrocedió al momento que los guardias se quitaban las armaduras, tirando al suelo las armas la rodeaban.

Gabrielle los tenía cada vez más y más cerca; de pronto dejaron de avanzar, solo se escucharon unos gemidos.

Comenzó a brotar sangre del pecho de los guardias, unas dagas los habían atravesado.

La prisionera vio con horror como de desplomaron frente a ella.

La Emperatriz se acercó a los guardias ya muertos, para extraer sus armas y limpiarlas. Se dirigió al guardia que custodiaba la celda.

Xena: espero que esto no se vuelva a repetir. - colocando un cuchillo sobre el pecho del guardia.

-Guardia: no volverá a ocurrir , se lo juro - alcanzó a decir viendo como un hilo de sangre se formaba en su pecho.

Xena volvió a la celda.

Xena: Gabrielle ven aquí. - ordenó.

Gabrielle aún paralizada no conseguía articular movimientos.

Xena: ¡¡¡demonios!!!. - acercándose a la prisionera, la tomó de la mano y la arrastró fuera de la celda.

Gabrielle seguía caminando por inercia, cuando estaba próxima a llegar a la recamara de la Emperatriz, reaccionó.

Gabrielle: ¿por Zeus, me matara a mí también?. - susurró para si misma.

Retrocedió, y en un descuido de la Emperatriz se soltó y corrió en dirección contraria.

Xena: detente, no quieres hacer esto te lo aseguro.

Gabrielle siguió haciendo caso omiso.

Xena: ¡¡¡¡¡GUARDIAS!!!!!

Dos guardias bien armados aparecieron delante de Gabrielle haciéndola retroceder cuando dio la vuelta estaba cara a cara con la Emperatriz.

Xena: espósenla.

Gabrielle sintió el frió metal otra vez.

Xena: llévenla a mis aposentos.

La puerta de la recámara de la Emperatriz se abrió y tras ella una persona era arrojada al suelo.

Guardia: ¡entra!, ya veras lo que es bueno.

Gabrielle se encontraba sola en la recámara de la Emperatriz, estaba resignada, si Xena Destructora de Naciones había matado por mucho menos que le haría a ella.

Solo se arrodilló al pie de la cama de la emperatriz a esperar su destino.

Esa noche la Emperatriz no la había pasado bien, sus sospechas fueron confirmadas por Terses quien fue enviado como emisario. Keros era aliado de Tiara, sus tropas estaban en camino y ella los seguiría. Luego de una docena de botellas de vino decidió regresar a su recamara.

Xena abrió la puerta y la encontró ahí, arrodillada al pie de su cama entre media dormida y media despierta, con las manos esposadas.

Xena: tan indefensa, tan frágil, tan bella. - pensó y se aproximó a ella.

Gabrielle ya la había sentido, sentía sus pisadas, tras de ella,"no te muevas"se decía así misma.

De pronto solo sintió el frío en sus muñecas, seguido de un clic.

Xena: levántate y métete a la cama. - terminó de beber y lanzó la botella al piso.

Gabrielle se había recostado sobre la cama de la Emperatriz, la frecuencia de su respiración comenzaba a aumentar.

La Emperatriz giró y la observó unos segundos, sacudió la cabeza.

Xena: que esperas métete adentro.

Gabrielle, solo asintió.

La emperatriz comenzó a despojarse de sus atuendos, quedando totalmente desnuda.

Gabrielle sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo al ver la silueta majestuosa de la Emperatriz reflejada a la sombra de la luna de la recamara.

Esta vez su respiración no aumentó; ahora había dejado de respirar.

Gabrielle cerró los ojos al ver aproximarse a la Emperatriz a la cama.

Xena se recostó dejado que su rostro descansara a escasos centímetos del de Gabrielle.

Xena: date vuelta. - ordenó.

Xena pasó uno de sus brazos sobre Gabrielle.

Xena: solo quédate conmigo esta noche. - susurró aspirando una última vez su aroma antes de caer en un profundo sueño.

Gabrielle estaba confundida, pero esta vez eran sus sentimientos la que la confundía.

Aspiró el aroma de la emperatriz, esta vez se sentía más protegida que nunca, cerró los ojos y se durmió tan tranquila, tan en paz.

Era extraño, por primera vez se sentía en casa, dentro de ese castillo oscuro .

undefined

BUCANDO A LA DESTRUCTORA

Por Romy

CULPA

Xena comenzó a despertar, gracias a un dolor de cabeza que comenzaba a incrementarse conforme abría los ojos, era sorprendente como siempre mantenía sus sentidos agudos incluso cuando no estaba sobria.

Xena: ese aroma. - un aroma diferente, claro.

La emperatriz abrió completamente los ojos. Estaba desnuda, sobre su preciosa prisionera.

Xena al instante dio un salto hacia atrás saliendo de la cama.

Gabrielle se acomodó y siguió durmiendo.

Los sentidos de la Emperatriz no la engañaban algo tenía que haber pasado la noche anterior, pero no recordaba todo.

Pero, si ella estaba desnuda,¿qué era lo que tenía que recordar si todo le quedaba claro?

La Emperatriz se colocó la bata y llamo a uno de los guardias

Xena: que Terses se presente inmediatamente.

Terses: Emperatriz.

Xena: una vez que me retire quiero que la despierten; denle ropa, comida y 5 bolsas de oro y sáquenla del castillo.

Terses: como ordene.

Terses se estaba retirando cuando la Emperatriz lo cogió del hombro.

Xena: una cosa mas, si alguien la toca yo personalmente lo despellejare vivo.

Terses: no se preocupe majestad, todo se hará de acuerdo a sus órdenes.

Xena salió de su habitación para poder pensar, como liquidaría a Tiara y por supuesto a Keros.

Todos sus jefes de campaña se reunieron en el salón principal.

Trevor: Emperatriz hemos organizado todo de acuerdo al plan, dos caballerías saldrán con usted mañana temprano y esta madrugada saldremos las demás para posicionarnos en territorio enemigo. Nosotros rodearemos el campamento de Tiara y usted con la caballería irán al frente para contraatacar.

Xena: no omites un pequeño detalle Trevor.

Trevor: ¿cuál Majestad?

Xena: el castillo, quien estará a cargo de mi castillo.

Trevor: Terses se quedará, Majestad.

Xena: de acuerdo, esto es o que haremos una caballería se añadirá a mi equipo y Terses se quedará en el castillo.

Trevor: así se hará Majestad.

Xena regresó a su recamara para tratar de respirar el poco aroma que quedaba de Gabrielle en su habitación, se asomó a la ventana, tratando de retenerla con la mirada.

Gabrielle no entendía, por primera vez se sentía más segura que nunca, y de pronto sin ninguna razón, la echaban.

Gabrielle: solo me paga por mis servicios, eso es, tal vez lo que vi. En esos ojos no era nada.

Un suspiro terminó con sus pensamiento, pero antes quiso volver a ver su habitación, giró para ver hacia la ventana que daba a la recamara de la Emperatriz.

Xena: ¡¡rayos!! - sus ojos casi se cruzan. Casi pues, Xena volteó a tiempo.

Gabrielle miraba al suelo y solo se repetía a si misma."No entiendo, tal vez algo le molestó, ¿qué hice?"

Un empujón del guardia hizo que reaccionara.

Guardia: muévete niña es hora de que te vayas.

La noche esta vez parecía más oscura, al menos para la Emperatriz.

Trevor: estamos listos para salir Emperatriz.

Xena: bien los alcanzaré luego.

Xena: ¡¡Terses!!

Terses: si Majestad.

Xena: prepara mi caballo, saldré detrás de Trevor.

Terses: pero su majestad, el plan era...

Xena: los planes los hago yo no discutas, ahora prepara todo iré sola.

undefined

BUCANDO A LA DESTRUCTORA

Por Romy

UNA BUENA BATALLA

Gabrielle había llegado a su aldea con bastante comida y dinero, pero extrañamente se sentía vacía.

Al verla sus conocidos salieron a recibirla.

Solo pudo mostrar una media sonrisa,"de nuevo en casa", se repetía.

"He vuelto, sin embargo no me siento en casa."

Tiara había situado su campamento cerca de Potedia, había mandado a dos grupos a rodear el perímetro para sorprender a la caballería de Xena.

Tiara le había ofrecido una cantidad considerable de dinero a Keros para que mandara a la Guardia Imperial de la Emperatriz, dejando sin protección el castillo.

Keros había jugado su papel ahora iba camino a Tártaro, gracias al cuchillo que Tiara enterró en su garganta.

Xena dejaría el castillo solo y sería cuestión de tiempo para poseerlo.

Xena se unió a la avanzada de Trevor.

La caballería de Xena estaba cerca de Potedia, Xena tomaría la delantera.

Trevor: iremos a revisar.

Xena: no quédense yo iré, si no regreso antes de que se ponga el sol, entraran.

Trevor asintió.

Cerca de la aldea se encontraba un arroyo. Gabrielle había ido por agua, al menos esa fue su excusa para escapar de la aldea tenía que salir de ahí ya no lo soportaba.

Dejó los baldes a un lado y se sentó a la orilla del arroyo, pensando y recordando.

Xena llevaba cabalgando varias horas y sintió el cansancio de su yegua.

Xena: tranquila muchacha te daremos de beber.

La zona estaba despejada, aparentemente.

No lejos de ahí Tiara se divertía torturando a un par de aldeanos de una villa cercana a Potedia.

Uno de sus soldados se aproximó a ella.

Soldado: a que hora atacaremos.

Tiara: al anochecer iré yo con diez hombres el resto se escabullirá y cuando los traiga acá, les daré la señal.

Gabrielle perdida en sus pensamientos, no se había movido, recordó que un aldeano había escuchado rumores de que Tiara estaba cerca.

"Tal vez podría regresar y decirle esto a la Emperatriz, pero y si no es cierto, que pensará."

El ruido de los casco de un caballo aproximándose la volvió a la realidad.

"Tiara debe ser ella"pensó. Escondiéndose detrás de unos arbustos.

Xena se aproximó al arroyo y dejó que la yegua saciara su sed, de pronto algo llamó su atención, un arbusto comenzó a moverse.

Xena se acercó rápidamente empuñando la espada, Gabrielle sintió que alguien corría hacia ella, salió despavorida sin ver quien la perseguía.

Al ver la melena rubia corriendo, Xena disminuyó el paso.

Xena: Gabrielle - casi susurró.

Xena: alto detente - orrió tras ella.

Gabrielle seguía corriendo hasta que se tropezó. Una sombra la cubrió, cuando logró distinguir vio esos hermosos ojos azules y su corazón comenzó a latir con mas fuerza.

Xena se acercó.

Xena: tranquila no te haré daño, no lo volveré a hacer - y le tendió la mano, Gabrielle la tomó y la Emperatriz la sostuvo un momento antes de ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

Xena: ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

Gabrielle: mi aldea, Potedia queda cerca de aquí. Salí un momen...

Xena: SHHH, silencio - interrumpiéndola. Sus sentidos se agudizaron en ese momento y percibió el paso de galope de caballos aproximándose.

Cogio a Gabrielle por el brazo.

Xena: ven conmigo y no hagas ruido.

Xena cogió su látigo y lo lanzó contra los árboles, para luego desaparecer.

Por un momento Gabrielle pensó que había sido abandonada, cuando sintió que la elevaban de la nada.

Su pánico se convirtió en seguridad; alrededor de los brazos de la Emperatriz que podía ser mas seguro.

Xena observó como los caballos avanzaban poco a poco, hasta estar debajo de ella. Una melena rubia irrumpió en el bosque."Tiara, no podría tener mejor suerte", pensó.

Uno de sus soldados se aproximó a Tiara.

Soldado: Comandante, cerca hay un arroyo los caballos están cansados y pensábamos que podíamos parar y...

Tiara: pues no pienses, cuanto antes lleguemos y tenga a Xena comiendo polvo mejor. ¡¡¡¡¡A GALOPE!!!!!

Los soldados no tenían otra opción que seguirla, mientras Xena sonreía al maquinar su próxima jugada.

Xena cogió a Gabrielle y de un salto estaban en tierra otra vez.

Gabrielle: ¿irás tras ella?

Xena volteo mirándola.

Xena: mejor aún - sonrió - haré que me siga.

Gabrielle: quiero ayudar.

Xena: bien, regresa a tu aldea.

Gabrielle: pero, ella destruyó la aldea, no me queda nada, no me quedaré.

Xena: te quedas, es una orden.

Xena llamó a su caballo y de un salto ya estaba sobre la fiel yegua, cabalgando a galope.

Gabrielle no tuvo tiempo para nada, solo observó como se alejaba más y mas de su destino.

Al otro lado del bosque las tropas de la Emperatriz esperaban órdenes, para iniciar su búsqueda.

La Emperatriz cortó camino para adentrarse en el bosque donde los vigías podían verla.

Uno de los guardias de acerco a Trevor.

Guardia: es ella, la Emperatriz.

Trevor: ¿estás seguro?

De pronto algo cayó sobre su cabeza.

Trevor: pero que demonios - una roca pequeña con un pergamino que contenía el anillo imperial, le habría causado un dolor de cabeza.

Trevor abrió el pergamino.

Lleven mi ejército al otro lado del arroyo,

Que terses se quede detrás,

Guiare a Tiara directo a ustedes

Terses tendrá la emboscada.

Trevor: tu, llévale esto a Terses, el resto síganme.

Xena se aproximó a Tiara, era hora de hacerse visible para empezar el juego.

Los guardias al detectar la presencia de la Emperatriz se aproximaron a Tiara.

Soldado: atacamos - dijo uno de sus hombres.

Tiara: aún no, quiero divertirme un poco antes de comenzar a cazar.

Tiara se adelantó a todo galope, Xena giró y tiró de las riendas para encontrarse con su oponente.

Tiara paró de golpe al encontrarse frente a frente.

Tiara: ya te extrañaba Xena.

Xena: y que esperas, ven para saludarte - dijo la Emperatriz mostrando una sonrisa no muy dulce.

Las dos guerreras galoparon para situarse una frente a la otra, al compás de sus gritos de guerra.

Una embestida dejó en el suelo a una de ellas, las espadas se cruzaron generando chispas del roce del filo del metal.

Xena: aun no te des por vencida.

Tiara: ni tu, querida.

Una de ellas retrocedió, se palpó el costado, una fría humedad inundó su mano, he hizo que de un salto retrocediera y se alejara de batalla.

Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro."¡¡¡ATAQUEN!!!", gritó a su ejército.

La guerrera de ojos azules corría para resguardarse en los arbustos, dejando tras ella un rastro de sangre.

undefined

BUCANDO A LA DESTRUCTORA

Por Romy

AL OTRO LADO DEL ARROYO

Tiara y su ejército rastrearon el terreno.

Soldado: que hacemos con el resto del ejército, están esperando la señal.

Tiara: dile que regresen, ella será MIA, ya no los necesito.

Uno de los hombres de Tiara dio vuelta hacia donde esperaban el resto de su ejército para dar la orden de retroceso. Entró directamente a la tienda del comandante para entregar dicha orden.

Emisario: vengo a entregarte un mensaje de Tiar..., ¡¡¡¡¡AHHH!!!!!! - no llegó a terminar, cuando una flecha atravesó su garganta.

Soldado: demasiado tarde - dijo el dueño de la flecha

Trevor impaciente a esperas de la señal, recibía una nota de Terses, explicando las órdenes de la Emperatriz.

Uno de los hombres de Xena se aproximó a Trevor.

Soldado: Comandante.

Trevor: ¿qué sucede?

Soldado: es la Emperatriz, creo que esta herida.

Trevor: es la señal, avisa a los hombres que se preparen para atacar.

Tiara y sus hombres siguieron las manchas de sangre hasta llegar a una zona rodeada por árboles.

Detrás de ellos todo el ejército de la Emperatriz la esperaba.

Xena: ríndete Tiara.

Tiara: por el momento, solo por el momento, pero antes creo que tengo algo que es tuyo.

Tiara miró a uno de sus soldados, este asintió trayendo a Gabrielle a rastras.

Xena tragó saliva, tratando de no inmutarse.

Xena: no se de que hablas.

Tiara: de tu esclava, aunque ahora ha de ser MIA, o mejor dicho fue MIA.

Xena: quédatela si quieres, será la única diversión que tendrás en el calabozo.

Tiara sacó una navaja colocándola debajo del cuello de Gabrielle.

Una lágrima corría en su mejilla, de miedo, de furia, de soledad.

Xena: dámela, te conseguiré una mejor.

Tiara: no, no, Xena, verás. Me gusta su medallón. - señalando el medallón de la Emperatriz que llevaba Gabrielle.

Xena: esa baratija no vale nada se las coloco a todas mis esclavas, tú tendrás una no te preocupes.

Esto hizo enfurecer mas a Tiara, lo cual hizo que bajara un poco la navaja y la alejara de la garganta de su víctima; en ese preciso momento Xena sacó una navaja de su manga y la lanzó contra el hombro de Tiara, haciendo que esta soltara el cuchillo.

Xena: ¡¡¡¡¡CORRE!!!!! - al instante Gabrielle se perdía en los arbustos.

Los hombres de Tiara solo atinaron a mirarse unos a otros, paralizados por la venida de la derrota.

Tiara se lanzó contra Xena.

Xena: ¡¡¡¡ATAQUEN!!!!

El ejército de Xena rodeó completamente al de Tiara.

Soldadoque hacemos con ella Emperatriz - preguntó uno de sus hombres.

Xena: llévenla al calabozo, todavía necesitamos averiguar los planes de Menfis.

Xena dejó que le colocaran las cadenas y se monto en su caballo en busca de Gabrielle.

Tiara: - volteo vociferando - ve, ve detrás de tu ramera. Ja, ja.

La Emperatriz siguió directo sin escuchar nada y a nadie; quería encontrarla,¿dónde estas Gabrielle?pensó.

Internada en el bosque y con frío Gabrielle se hizo un ovillo para cubrirse del viento.

undefined

BUCANDO A LA DESTRUCTORA

Por Romy

CAPTURA Y BÚSQUEDA

El viento la golpeaba con más fuerza, su calor no bastaba, tenia que refugiarse y rápido, caminó con dificultad, ya que se comenzaban a formar sombras al ocultarse el sol.

Gabrielle llegó a una pequeña cueva, encontró un par de ramas de unos arbustos, para hacer un poco de fuego, después de un rato lo logró pero la llama era pequeña.

Se recostó cerca del fuego, mientras trataba de dormir para combatir el frío.

Su mente se iba nublando poco a poco y solo un pensamiento hacia que se olvidara de lo helado que estaba su cuerpo.

Azul en el cielo... Eso es estoy en el cielo, unos ojos, que bellos ojos.- alzó su mano para tocar su rostro y poder aproximarse a sus pupilas.

Se fue, otra vez la oscuridad, otra vez sentía mas frío.

Ya no sabia si era un sueño o no, pero comenzó a oír su voz, vio unas sombras y escuchó unos pasos en la cueva.-"es ella, es ella."- decía.

Pero algo andaba mal, escucho unas risas y luego alguien la levantó bruscamente del suelo y le puso una manta encima.

Ya no tenía fuerzas para luchar,esto debe ser un sueño, despierta, despierta- se repetía.

Menfis: ahora mi venganza será completa

Menfis logró rastrear el fuego que provenía de una cueva. Ahora la tenía consigo y no desaprovecharía la oportunidad.

La Emperatriz se comenzaba a preocupar ya había caído la noche y ella no aparecía. Cabalgó hasta que un pequeño humo llamó su atención, encontró una pequeña cueva en donde hacía unos instantes habían preparado una fogata.

Encontró el medallón imperial tirado en el piso. Lo cogió empuñándolo fuerte.

Encontró una nota de Menfis.

"Sabes lo que quiero, haremos un trueque. Mañana al ocultarse el sol te espero en los territorios de Tiara, ah y tráeme lo que quiero, sino ella muere."

Al salir de la cueva la lluvia caía, y tras ella la Emperatriz cabalgaba a toda velocidad hacia su castillo, teniendo una cosa en menteGabrielle.

Trevor: ¿Emperatriz dónde estaba?

Xena: necesito un favor, Menfis tiene a Gabrielle, quiere un trueque, por su puesto le daremos lo que quiere y luego lo desollaré vivo. Tráela a mi aposento hablaré con ella, por su puesto tu también vendrás.

Trevor: no será arriesgado Majestad.

Xena: siempre hay un riesgo, y si tu estas dispuesto a correrlo, lo haremos.

Trevor: confío en usted Majestad, así se hará.

DESPERTANDO DESDE LA OSCURIDAD

Dónde estaba, no veía nada, y no podía respirar bien, de pronto sentía que caía.

El dolor en el hombro y en las costillas le advirtió que no era sólo un sueño.

...: quédate quieta, si no quieres que te mate antes de tiempo - alguien dijo, luego de dejarla fuera de la bolsa.

Menfis no aceptaría su derrota asi de simple con Tiara en prisión, necesitaba tiempo para sacarla, y ahí estaba la clave para ganar:Gabrielle.

Palpando en la oscuridad encontró un plato con un pedazo de pan duro, que le mataba el apetito y lograba aumentar su repulsión.

Gabrielle: donde estoy sáquenme de aquí, ¡¡Xena!!

Menfis fuera de la celda oía los molestosos quejidos de la prisionera,

Menfis: cállate de una vez, ella no vendrá por ti, me pidió que te trajera acá, ja,ja

Gabrielle: ¿ordenó que me encarcelaran?, no, no es cierto. - gritó.

Menfis enfurecido, se aproximó hacia la celda, abrió la puerta de un golpe, cogió a Gabrielle del brazo y le dio una bofetada.

Menfis: ¡¡CALLATE!!

Xena salió al bosque en busca de Gabrielle, junto a dos jinetes, habían quedado en reunirse hacia la puesta del sol en las tierras de Tiara.

Parecía que ya había pasado un día, al menos notó que el sol se volvía poner e iba divisando como iban aumentando las sombras en la celda,

Otra vez comenzó a oir los golpes, el martilleo de la madera.

"NO te preocupes le daremos una bienvenida a la Emperatriz donde tu la recibirás con los brazos abiertos... sobre una cruz...,ja,ja." Había dicho Menfis, luego de golpearla.

Entre el piso y la puerta de la celda las sombras de unas pisadas se aproximaban a ella, Gabrielle fue arrinconándose en la esquina de la celda.

Tengo que luchar, decía. Cogió el plato de comida que tenía a la mano.

La puerta de la celda se abrió lentamente...

Gabrielle arrojó el plato contra su oponente e intentó salir corriendo de la celda.

...: ¡demonios!

Gabrielle: déjame - luchaba para liberase de la mano que la sostenía.

Luego sintió una mano que le tapaba la boca y unos labios se cercaron su oído derecho.

Xena: no grites, o no podré sacarte de aquí.

En ese momento dejó de respirar y vio de nuevo sus hermosos ojos azules, Xena retiró la mano y la soltó.

Xena: ahora sígueme.

Gabrielle tomó la mano de la guerrera, y la siguió fuera de la celda, a su paso se encontraba, uno tras otro, guerreros muertos, abriendo camino hacia la entrada.

Detrás de ellos un hombre apareció.

Gabrielle retrocedió al verlo.

Xena: tranquila es Terses, te llevará a salvo, ve con él.

undefined

BUCANDO A LA DESTRUCTORA

Por Romy

FINAL DE BATALLA

A unas millas de distancia Menfis aguardaba a Xena, el sol ya había desaparecido por completo, y una silueta comenzó a asomarse por el horizonte.

Un jinete de largo cabello.

Menfis: es hora de cobrar lo que me deben... - susurró Menfis, mostrando una media sonrisa.

Poco a poco la silueta se iba haciendo menos difusa, otra silueta apareció en el horizonte.

Menfis: es ella la trajo.

Los jinetes pararon a unos metros de Menfis.

Xena: antes de entregarla quiero ver a Gabrielle.

Menfis:ja, no sabía que te gustaban las mascotas.

Xena: NO, quiero verla.

Menfis: primero me entregarás a Tiara, y luego soltaré a la putita.

Xena se acercó unos metros más para que logre ver la melena rubia ondulante de su acompañante.

Xena: tu turno, quiero ver a Gabrielle.

Minutos antes Terses se llevó a Gabrielle tras unos arbustos donde tenía a uno de los hombres de Tiara atado.

Terses: ahora te quitarás la ropa.

Gabrielle: ¿qué?

Terses: confía en mí.

Terses se colocó la ropa del guerrero y lo amordazó, le puso una capucha negra en la cabeza y le colocó las ropas de Gabrielle.

Menfis: muy bien acá está.

Xena: suéltala.

Menfis: claro, claro, pero antes quítale las esposas a Tiara, quiero ver sus manos libres.

Xena: bien -soltando las esposas y tirándolas al piso.

Menfis: excelente, ahora, camina perra. -empujando a su presa.

A medio camino un silbido se dejo escuchar, tras ello una flecha atravesó el cuerpo amordazado.

Xena: ¡¡Noo!! -gritó sin moverse.

Menfis: Tiara tómala -lanzándole una espada.

Un golpe sordo, se escuchó al chocar el frió metal contra el suelo.

Menfis: que esperas toma la espada.

Xena: que pasa Menfis estás pálido,ah, claro se me olvidaba presentarte a una amiga.

Xena descubrió la capucha de su acompañante, haciéndola avanzar un poco más, un cabello ondulado y su figura esbelta, parecía Tiara, pero no era ella.

Menfis: acaso eres estúpida, dejarás que muera tu querida Gabrielle, no claro que no, ese fue una de tus pérdidas.

Menfis: ¿Qué? -se aproximó y al descubrir que era uno de los guerreros que le acompañaba, sacó su espada y arremetió sin pensarlo contra la Emperatriz.

No logró ni siquiera avanzar unos pasos cuando Xena lanzó una daga corta contra su pecho. Menfis se quedó postrado en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor. Mientras Xena avanzaba lentamente hacia él empuñando su espada.

Xena: tienes suerte, porque ella esta a salvo, pero aun debo cobrarme por lo que la hiciste pasar -hundió la espada en el estómago de su oponente, y luego, la sacó lentamente.

Xena: vámonos de aquí.

FINALMENTE EN CASA

Gabrielle caminaba de un lada a otro aproximándose al balcón que le ayudaba a divisar la entrada del castillo, tratando de ver algún jinete en camino, pero el horizonte aún se mostraba vacío.

Trevor: no se preocupe, ella es una guerrera, lo que menos debe preocuparle es que se aparezca por acá de un momento a otro. -le repetía.

De pronto todo el horizonte se llenó de polvo, aun no se distinguía cuántos o quiénes se estaban aproximando.

El pantalón de cuero, y el cabello negro azabache hizo gallardía de su presencia con un grito particular.

Una sonrisa se marcó en su rostro de preocupación, era ella: su guerrera.

Dejó de contemplar su aparición, y corrió hacia las escaleras del castillo que conducían a la salida para acabar con su espera.

Xena desmontó rápidamente, al ver a una pequeña rubia corriendo a toda velocidad hacia ella. El resto desapareció por unos segundos solo fueron ellas dos en el castillo, la abrazó, se miraron unos instantes y sin pensarlo se besaron, bebiendo sus suspiros de alivio de estar salvo, de estar juntas.

Gabrielle tomó la mano de Xena, y se adentraron en el castillo.

Xena: Terses, Trevor, hagan los preparativos, hoy haremos una fiesta.

Terses y Trevor se miraron; jamás les habían ordenado un preparativo para una fiesta, un par barriles de cerveza para brindar por un triunfo de batalla, pero nada mas, ahora era diferente.

La Emperatriz había preparado una habitación para su acompañante principal.

Gabrielle terminaba de tomar un baño, al salir encontró sobre su cama unos finos vestidos para colocárselos esa noche, escogió un verde turquesa que resaltaba el verde de sus ojos.

Xena se colocó su traje negro un pantalón que era cubierto por un vestido casi transparente, dejando caer su cabello negro alrededor de sus hombros.

Habían preparado el salón principal, con los mejores vinos y cervezas, un escenario especial para los músicos.

Xena pulió y lustró sus armas, que decoraban su atuendo, antes de dirigirse al salón.

En la mesa principal un banquete les esperaba.

Habían invitado a los regentes de las villas cercanas, la fiesta iba a dar el inicio de alianzas con la Emperatriz.

Terminada la fiesta, Gabrielle y Xena habían bebido lo suficiente para desinhibirse, pero no tanto para no recordar lo que sucedería.

Xena, tomó su mano por debajo de la mesa, ella la apretó con fuerza, Xena la soltó sin alejarse y comenzó a tocar su rodilla, Gabrielle dio un respiro, Xena sonrió y siguió avanzando lentamente, hasta que Gabrielle emitió un pequeño quejido que la sobresaltó, e hizo que los invitados la miraran.

Xena: discúlpenla es que tiene un pequeño calambre, ¿no es verdad?

Gabrielle: si eso, es solo un calambre.

Luego de un par de bailes, se retiraron a sus aposentos.

Xena abrió la puerta de la recamara y sin encender las luces penetraron lentamente.

La Emperatriz tomándola de la mano la llevó hacia la cama, pero algo la detuvo.

Gabrielle: no, espera.

Xena: ¿qué sucede?, esta todo bien.

Gabrielle: si es que necesito que tú me guíes un poco.

Xena: bien solo cierra los ojos, y date la vuelta.

Xena se retiró para despojarse de sus atuendos, una vez desnuda, se acercó hacia Gabrielle respirando cerca de su oído, comenzó a rozarle los hombros para desplazarse por su vestido y retirarlo.

La respiración acelerada de la pequeña rubia le indicaba que todo iba por buen camino.

Una vez sin sus prendas, Xena la abrazó por la cintura, pegando sus pechos a la espalda.

Las palpitaciones de sus corazones hacían que aumentara mas y mas la cercanía entre ellas, Gabrielle volteó no aguantaba mas, aun de pie, comenzó a besarla, primero con miedo y luego apasionadamente, comenzó a devorarse los labios de su guerrera, Xena fue retrocediendo, ante su sorpresa Gabrielle la tomó de las caderas y la presionó contra la suya, haciéndola retroceder hasta que un pequeño dolor le indicó que estaba al borde de su mesa de trabajo.

Xena se paró para acomodarse, pero afortunadamente, la pasión de Gabrielle crecía más y más al caminar por terreros nuevos.

Gabrielle fue subiendo su mano más y más arriba hasta colocarla en el único punto débil de la guerrera.

Xena: ¡¡¡Ohdioses!!!

Gabrielle paró.

Gabrielle: lo siento hice algo mal.

Xena: no pares.

Gabrielle retomó sus labios, y la empujó más contra si.

Xena la giró y la obligó a retornar a la cama, empujándola.

Fue entonces que el brillo de la piel de su amante se reflejaba en la noche, haciendo una silueta perfecta de la guerrera.br

Gabrielle: DIOSES..., eres hermosa.

Xena: no, tu lo eres -colocándose sobre ella.

Rozó su rostro con el dorso de la mano, parándose en su mejilla, y luego en su pequeña barbilla, lo cogió.

Xena: eres hermosa, no sabes cuanto.

Comenzó a besar cuello, provocando gemidos, fue bajando, hacia esos preciados pechos, que se entumecían ante la presencia de sus labios, los tomó uno por uno.

Fue bajando sus besos más y mas hasta llegar a su meta, Gabrielle se abrió, generando la invitación.

Xena se colocó estratégicamente rozándola primero, haciéndola temblar y luego probó poco a poco, su centro, ejerciendo poco a poco más y más presión, las caderas de Gabrielle bailaban al compás de los movimientos de la Emperatriz, desatando una fiebre insaciable de deseo... Rendidas, una sobre la otra, se besaron nuevamente, permaneciendo abrazadas.

A la mañana siguiente, Gabrielle despertó con una hermosa sonrisa proporcionada por una guerrera de ojos azules de no le quitaba la vista de encima.

Gabrielle: que haces. -dibujando una sonrisa.

Xena: ver lo afortunada que soy.

Gabrielle respondió a eso con un beso.

Xena se levantó de la cama.

Gabrielle: ¿a dónde vas?

Xena: cámbiate, que tengo un anunció importante que dar.

Gabrielle: ¿cuál?

Xena: Que hay un Reina oficialmente en el castillo.

Gabrielle abrazó a la guerrera, sellando su agradecimiento con un beso.

Una nueva mañana, crecía para el imperio fortificado ahora de paz y pasión.

Una nueva Emperatriz renació, sin murallas, sin odios y con una sola pasión, su Reina Gabrielle.

Fin


End file.
